memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Q (episode)
Riker is offered the power of Q. Summary on the Enterprise bridge]] Having dropped off Troi's shuttlecraft at Starbase G-6, the ''Enterprise''-D is fortunately close to the Sigma III system, when its Federation colony transmits an urgent call for medical help. An accidental explosion has devastated a mining operation there. There are 504 colonists at the site. En route to the mining colony at warp 9.1, the Enterprise is trapped in Q's force field grid. Q appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise, informing the bridge crew that the Q Continuum, after studying their recent contact with Humanity, are mostly impressed by them. Q offers them the realization of "impossible dreams". Picard says that he will listen to Q's offer, following their rescue mission. Q, however, disagrees, and turns himself towards Riker, asking what he finds of Q's offer. Riker says that they do not have time for Q's "games." Q transports Riker, Data, La Forge, Yar, and Worf to a class M planetoid, appearing before them in the uniform of a Napoleonic marshal. The point of Q's game will be to stay alive, and the game will be completely unfair. Yar resists, and Q transports her back to the Enterprise, putting her in a "penalty box". He says, that if anyone else violates the rules of the game, he will be put in the penalty box, displacing Tasha into nothingness. Q, however, then appears before Yar and Picard on the Enterprise bridge, saying Yar's penalty is now over. While seated in the captain's chair, he makes a log entry, explaining that the real intent of his game is to test whether the ship's first officer is worthy of the greatest gift the Q can offer. They make a bet: Picard's command against Q's keeping out of Humanity's path forever. Picard then confronts Q in his ready room. Q sits in his chair, reading one of Shakespeare's works. Picard asks why Q is demonstrating a "need" for Humans through this confrontation, instead of providing a simple, direct explanation, a statement of what he seeks. Q replies it's a pity Picard doesn't know the content of his own library. Because, as Q explains, how Humans respond to a game tells him more about them. Q proposes to quote some Hamlet for him. Picard refuses, and quotes him instead: "What a piece of work is man? Now noble in reason? How infinite in faculty, in form, in moving, how express and admirable. In action, how like an angel; in apprehension, how like a god..." Q stands up from his chair, and responds that surely Picard doesn't see Humanity like that. Picard answers that he sees Humanity as one day becoming like that, and perhaps that is what the Q fear. Q, obviously irritated by Picard, then disappears. Meanwhile, down on the planetoid, Riker, Data and La Forge discuss the situation. Apparently, aliens dressed in 18th century French uniforms are heading their way, armed with ancient muskets. Data explains that muskets are inferior to their phasers. The muskets, however, turn out to have phaser power. Q, appearing as Data before Riker, tells him that he now has the power of the Q, and is able to transport his crewmates back to the ship. Back aboard Enterprise, all systems are again functioning, and the Q grid has disappeared. There is no sign anything happened, and no others noticed anything. Data, La Forge and Worf appear back on the bridge, where Picard explains to them Q has shown interest in their first officer. Back on the planetoid, Riker and Q discuss the powers Q has granted Riker. Riker asks what Q wants from him. Q replies that the Continuum has granted them a gift, beyond all other gifts. He explains that, before Farpoint Station, they saw Humanity as savages only. However, they discovered instead that Humans are unusual creations, in their own limited ways. Riker rejects Q's powers, and Q disappears. The bridge crew, including Wesley Crusher, appear on the planetoid's surface again, while they are approached by the soldier creatures Q created. Only Riker's powers can save the crew now. He creates a grid around the soldiers, and transports the crew back to the Enterprise. The Enterprise, meanwhile, has arrived at the mining colony. In Picard's ready room, Riker guarantees Picard that he will be strong enough to not use the power of the Q. An away team beams down to the mining colony, and they find a small group of people seriously injured. They find a young child underneath some rocks. Dr. Crusher says it's too late, and that the child has died. Riker is faced with the dilemma of either bringing the child back to life or not. He says that he is prevented from doing so by a promise. Upon Riker's request, the senior staff, including Wesley, meets on the bridge. He explains that even though he has been granted unusual powers, he is not a monster, that he is still the same William Riker they know. Riker doubts that his decision not to save the child was right. Picard tries to convince Riker that the Q do not admire Humans, but that they have muddled Riker's mind. Q appears as a medieval monk on the bridge, claiming that Q can offer Riker a gift that goes beyond anything that his friends can offer him. Riker asks to give each of the senior staff something they'd most like. Dr. Crusher asks Wesley to leave with her. Riker, however; turns Wesley into a 10-year older man. He then turns to Data, offering to make him Human. Data declines, saying that it will never feel real to him. Riker then walks to La Forge, granting him his vision. La Forge also declines Riker's gift. Riker then creates a Klingon female as a mate for Worf. Worf, however; says that there is no place for the female in his life. Wesley also asks Riker to make him young again. Riker turns to Picard, and admits he was wrong. The sound of thunder sounds on the Enterprise bridge, and Q is apparently called back to the Continuum. Apparently, it is as if they just returned form their rescue mission, like no time has passed in between. Data asks the captain why the Q can handle space and time so well, while they handle interactions with humans so badly. Picard answers that they may one day learn that space and time are easier to handle. Log Entries Captain's Log, Stardate 41590.5: Having dropped off Counselor Troi at Starbase G-6 for a shuttle visit home we were fortunately close to the Sigma III solar system when its Federation colony transmitted an urgent call for medical help. An accidental explosion has devastated has a mining operaton there. Captain's Log, Supplemental: Our rescue mission to the Sigma III solar system has been halted by an immense grid and an untimely visit from Q Captain's Log, Stardate 41591.4: 12 minutes out from Quadra Sigma III where the survivors of an underground disaster desperately need our help. Aboard the ''Enterprise First Officer William T. Riker needs help nearly as badly. But this is a subject far out of my experience--out of any human's experience." Memorable Quotes "Oh, your species is ''always suffering and dying." : - '''Q' "No-one has ever offered to turn me into a God before." : - Riker "My game will be completely unfair." : - Q''' "I'm offering you a bright future." : - '''Q "Hear this, Picard, and reflect: 'All the galaxy's a stage.' ''" " 'World', not 'galaxy'; 'all the world's a stage.' " "''Oh, you know that one... well, if he was living now, he would have said 'galaxy.' ''" : - '''Q' and Captain Picard "Let us pray...for understanding and for compassion." "Let us do no such damn thing!" : - Q''' and '''Captain Picard "Worf, is this your idea of sex?" "This ''is sex. But I have no place for it in my life now!" : - '''Geordi La Forge' and Worf Background Information * Q's force field grid is stock footage from "Encounter at Farpoint". This episode is the last time it appears in Star Trek, although it was mentioned in the finale "All Good Things...". *Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) does not appear in this episode. This is her first non-appearance. *The ready room conversation between Q and Picard references William Shakespeare's plays As You Like It, Hamlet, and Macbeth. * This is the first appearance of Q since "Encounter at Farpoint". * The music played in the scenes involving aliens in French uniform uses part of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture, which was written by Tchaikovsky to commemorate the unsuccesful French invasion into Russia. * This is one episode in which Majel Barrett does not provide the voice of the computer, but rather an unidentified female voice. Links and references Guest Stars *John de Lancie as Q Co-Stars *Elaine Nalee as Female Survivor *William A. Wallace as Wesley Crusher, age 25 *Faith Minton as Klingon female (uncredited) References Aldebaran serpent; As You Like It; Farpoint Station; force field; France; Hamlet; Hartley; Human history; Human philosophy; Klingon mating rituals; lemonade; Macbeth; marshal; methane; musket; Napoleon; penalty box; Q Continuum; Q (species); Quadra Sigma III; sex; Sigma III system; Starbase G-6; The Globe Illustrated Shakespeare: The Complete Works; turbolift control; William Shakespeare Category:TNG episodes de:Rikers Versuchung es:Hide and Q fr:Hide and Q nl:Hide and Q